Twilight's Star
by Sniper125
Summary: Twilight Sparkle always loved to study the many stars in the sky, what will she think when she learns what their creator thinks of her? NOTE: The next chapter will result in a Mature rating! Soo F/F


**_Twilight's Star_**

_Chapter 1_

There was something about the stars that had always intrigued the young mind of Twilight Sparkle. Though she could never pinpoint what part of the stars had actually peaked her interest.

Maybe it was the thought that the tiny little lights she loved so much were actually enormous, swirling balls of gas that burned with so much energy that their light traveled across the entire galaxy just so she could see their brilliance from so far away.

Of course, it could just be that the night sky was simply stunning to look at when all the lights of Ponyville had gone out. When each and every star had a chance to make its mark on the large canvas that stretched across the night sky.

Twilight loved to spend her nights examining the stars and observing her favorite constellations. Normally she would lay down on her balcony and peer through her telescope for hours on end, but tonight the setting of her viewing had to be changed.

Over the past three months, Twilight had been exchanging letters on almost a weekly basis with Princess Luna, the night time ruler of Equestria.

Twilight didn't know for sure why the Princess wanted to talk to her so much, but she had a feeling it had to do with the Nightmare Night celebration from the year before. The Princess at that time was just beginning to try and make friends with her new, more modern subjects.

Her efforts alone were futile and just when Luna had nearly given up, Twilight was the one to show her that it was in fact possible to make friends with the citizens of Ponyville with just a little help.

The Princess left town that night a friend of many, Twilight especially. A few months had passed before Twilight had heard from the Princess again. It was when a sudden letter from the Princess in the middle of the night that Twilight had begun to keep in connection with her.

It was strange for Twilight at first, she had never written a letter to even her own teacher that didn't have some type of purpose that served the kingdom. But she soon found herself sending and receiving numerous letters that followed the lines of how either mare's weekend went, what they're plans were for that week, or even just random gossip that Twilight had heard from her friend Rarity.

Twilight had never expected the Princess of the Night to enjoy such loose, social writing. But Twilight imagined that even with Luna's new social skills, it must've been difficult to interact with normal ponies that didn't involve high class dinners, meetings with ambassadors, and other events of the sort.

Another few months had passed with both sending letters back and forth until early this morning Twilight received a surprisingly formal letter requesting that she visit Canterlot immediately to meet with Princess Luna.

Twilight had rushed immediately to the train station and arrived at the gardens outside Canterlot Castle just as the sun had touched the horizon. It is there that she now sat, waiting for the Princess that had summoned her.

It wasn't long before the sun disappeared behind the distant mountains and Twilight was now able to watch the stars slowly appear, one at a time until the sky was filled with the little lights. She had almost become lost in the trance they put her in until she heard hoofsteps from behind her.

"Twilight Sparkle! It's so nice to see you again!" Twillight turned suddenly to the voice of Princess Luna, her tall, sleek form stood over the unicorn.

"Princess!" Twilight jumped to her hooves and bowed immediately.

"I am here to assist you with anything that you require of me." Luna smiled and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Rise Twilight, there is no emergency or task I require you to perform." Twilight stood up and looked to Luna quizzically.

"There's nothing wrong?"

"Not in the least, I apologize for putting you through so much haste." Luna walked past Twilight and sat down on the edge of the garden overlooking the city. She motioned for Twilight to sit beside her.

"Well, why did you send for me? If I may ask Princess."

"I simply desired to see my close friend, it's been so long since we've visited each other. But me visiting Ponyville may cause a bit of a stir so I hoped you could be the one to visit. My deepest apologies if I interrupted any plans you had this evening."

"Don't worry about it Princess! The only thing I planned to do was stargazing and well, I can still do that with you."

"Stargazing? I didn't know you had an interest of the stars."

"I love the stars, I think they're one of the most beautiful things about night time." Twilight looked up to the sky.

"You... like night time?" Twilight looked to Luna and smiled.

"Yeah, I think it's a beautiful time where the world becomes relaxed and cool, everything becomes calm when they are under the light of the moon and stars." Luna looked to the ground, her mane covered her face as she did.

"Nopony has told me something like that in a thousand years... I had thought my ponies had forgotten about my work... and me."

"Of course not, everypony loves your work, without night time, we would never be able to rest. Everypony would be running about until they couldn't stand anymore! We all love night time because it gives us all moments of peace and quiet."

The princess looked out towards the now sleeping city and gave Twilight a small smile.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. I needed something to remind me of my purpose and you were there to help me."

"Of course Princess, I could never let a friend think that she isn't important. Is this why you had called for me?"

"I suppose so... But mainly I simply wanted to see you. I still haven't found any true friends since my last letter, I needed to talk to somepony that I know I could trust."

"What about Celestia?"

"She has tried to assist me with making friends, but the only ponies in this city are upper class.. "snobs" who believe that looking down on ponies is fun. I can't believe that Celestia let those types into our city."

"I know what you mean Princess, I always avoided those kinds of ponies when I was a child. But if you want I'm sure Ponyville would love to have you visit again! Pipsqueak talks about you all the time." Both mares giggled as they remembered the little pirate colt.

"I shall definitely try Twilight..." They both turned back up towards the sky.

"You know, I'm glad I got to see the stars with you tonight Princess. Normally I'm alone but with you, it's even more relaxing."

"Indeed, tell me Twilight, what is your favorite constellation out of them all?"

Twilight rubbed her chin as she thought about her answer.

"Golden Lute's formation is beautiful, but it's not in the sky tonight..."

"Is that so?"

Luna stood up suddenly and closed her eyes, her horn began to glow bright blue as the stars in the sky moved about in front of Twilight's own eyes. Groups of small lights moved about in groups, their constellations still in perfect shape. The stars moved about until a group of yellow lights appeared above them.

The Golden Lute was now out tonight.

"T-that was amazing Princess! I didn't know you could do such a thing as move the stars!" The princess sat back down, small wrinkles began to form around her eyes and her breathing sped up slightly.

"Are you alright Princess?!"

"Yes... I'm not used to moving the stars as I used to that's all. It's been centuries since I've moved them." The Princess spoke with heavy breaths as she regained her composure.

"Are you allowed to move them like that?" Luna laughed and nodded.

"Of course, they're my stars after all."

"Your stars?" Twilight's eyes went wide as she looked up to the stars again.

"I thought Princess Celestia controlled all stars."

"Ney, she controls only our sun, the most important star. We can both control stars but since the night belongs to me, I can create all of stars at night."

"I see... that's incredible Princess! So did you create all of the other stars?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"While I've have created many of the stars you see in the sky tonight, there are millions upon millions of other stars that have existed here millenias longer than my sister and I. Back then, only a few close stars could be seen by the average pony. Night time resembled a black canvas when it had no stars, that was why I decided to create my own stars. Every constellation you see is a portrait from a part of my life."

"This is unbelievable Princess... How come I never read about this before?"

"So many centuries have passed that texts about my work and the ponies who wrote them have passed on... lost in time."

"I see... Well, you really do have a beautiful sky, I can't imagine a sky without stars."

"It makes me beyond happy to hear you say that Twilight Sparkle." Both laid onto their backs and stared up at the sky, Twilight let out a small yawn and stretched out on the grass.

"Are you tired Twilight?"

"I guess just a little, normally I go to sleep around midnight. But, I don't want to miss this amazing view." Luna stood up once more and began to make her way towards the castle.

"There is one place in this land that is even better... Follow me!"

The Princess then sped up her pace as she rounded a corner, leaving Twilight to quickly rush out of the garden to catch up. The two made their way through the castle until Luna stopped at a tall spiral staircase.

"We have almost arrived." Twilight nodded, curious about where they were, she was never allowed to visit this section of the castle when she was a filly.

She followed close behind the Princess until they reached the top of the tower. Luna opened a large, black door, revealing a large bed chamber. Purple drapes hung around a large opening to a balcony as well as around a round bed that sat on soft, black carpet. A sleek, black dresser sat opposite the bed.

"This, is my bed chambers."

"P-princess! I-I don't deserve to be in here!"

"Whatever do you mean? My closest of friends are always welcome to enter my chambers. There is no need to worrry! Please have a seat." Luna's horn glowed gently as a group of pillows of varying size floated from a corner into the center of the room, a few others made their way to the balcony.

Twilight's cheeks turned bright red as she sat on a small blue cushion that matched the color of Luna's mane. Luna took a seat on a long body pillow shaded a dark grey.

"I hope it is not too dark for you in this room."

"Oh I'm fine, it's a very nice room. The colors are so sleek and cool!"

"I'm glad you like it." Luna's horned glowed along with a small brush that sat on her dresser. The tool floated towards them and began to swipe slowly down the Princess' mane.

The two chatted for a few minutes until Luna began to stare at Twilight's mane.

"Would you like me to brush your mane?"

"W-what? U-um I don't know..." Before she could protest, Twilight felt herself rise up into the air and quickly wound up sitting with her back to the Princess, the bristles of the brush began to smoothly glide through her mane.

"Isn't that better?"

"Um, yes... but i can do it myself Princess!" Twilight felt a playful bump on the back of her head.

"Nonsense, I am more than happy to do it for you! Now please sit up and enjoy."

Twilight took a deep breath and sighed as the Princess continued to work on her mane. It truly was relaxing for her, but she still felt rather strange. She had never expected that having the night-time ruler of Equestria brush her mane like this would feel so normal and right...

**_End Part 1_**


End file.
